Temporal
by ClockworkDawn
Summary: When Dialga finds a rift in his dimension after bieng blasted their by Arceus, he tracks down the intruder to find this tresspasser. Chaos and Gay ships ensue and Pond has no idea what to think of Eleven dating a time god.


Time of our Lives

By ClockworkDawn

Doctor Who and Pokémon Xover:

WARNING: CONTAINS MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF SHIP.(timeywimeyshippywippy)

Dialga was knocked against a Cliffside. He saw Giratina & Palkia fighting from a distance. He had been hit with a Spatial Rend and the force of the attack barreled him into a cliff. He slowly curled up, releasing the stress on his next and sped towards the two fighting dragons.

He readied a Giga Impact, heading straight for his sister, the space dragon. He could feel the move slowly draining his power. He focused the attack and aimed. The large ball of energy in front of his mouth was increasing on size and brute strength.

Then, a blinding light appeared in the sky. Giratina hissed and tried to flee. Dialga, startled by the light, fired the Giga Impact randomly. The ball of energy flies straight towards the light but shatters on impact and hits Palkia and Giratina.

He looks towards the mysterious light, which burst his attack to pieces. It was Arceus, the creator of all Pokémon and his other, and he wasn't looking too pleased at the moment, and neither was Palkia.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING, YOU HAVE DESTROYED ANOTHER TOWN AGAIN WITH YOUR STUPID FIGHTING. YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF STUPID MAGIKARP"roared the furious Arceus. The sky seemed to ripple from the extensive volume she used. All the legendries looked like they were about to wet themselves.

Palkia gritted her teeth at Giratina and Dialga, as they were the ones who started it.

_"I'll get you for this _later" she told him telepathically.

_"It's not my fault stupid mutant centipede here wanted to destroy my realm_" sighed Dialga.

Dialga shuddered from the frightening message. If you irritated Palkia or even worse Arceus, you were big time screwed. The two of them both had the wrath of a Gyrados. It must be a girl thing.

_"If either of you ever cause this much trouble with Mom again I will skin you and put you on a plaque in space"_ hissed Palkia

_"Not if you can't catch me_" joked Giratina. As Arceus was irritated going on about how the next time he catches they and some other babble Dialga couldn't catch. Giratina suddenly turned invisible and sneaked away. Dialga just smirked as he had some idea of what Giratina would do, considering he can see the future.

As Palkia was being grumpy as to why she got in trouble, Giratina snuck up behind her and bit her large wing.

She screamed frantically, "STOP IT YOU IDIOT". She kicked the invisible Giratina on one of his many feet. All Dialga could do was crack up as this hilarious scene occurred. There were even a few humans he could see hiding in the rubble watching the two legends squabble.

Obviously, Arceus was not enjoying this. He was about ready to blow his fuse on the siblings. Suddenly, he snapped and started to lose his sanity.

"YOU IDIOTS DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID ABOUT THE PUNISHMENTS YOU THREE WILL RECEIVE THE NEXT TIME YOU OBEY MY ORDERS," roared Arceus.

"Uh I am clearly not involved in whatever the crap this is so dude just leave me out of this and calm your tits gurl" snided Dialga.

This just set Arceus over the edge. She reared her hooves back and set a Judgment attack flying toward Dialga. The orange like comet hit Dialga and almost sent him back into the mountains.

He opened a portal to his realm. The judgment attack went flying into vortex. He smirked as Arceus already turned her back to deal with Giratina and Palkia, the two of them still wrestling about. He saw the attack moves being tossed at each other rapidly. He then saw two flying judgment attacks nail the two younger dragons. The fell two the ground.

Dialga sent a large Roar of Time straight for his Mom. The strong attack had brought a lot of attention to the crowds. It had nailed her before she had the chance to counter it with her plates. She quickly ripped her head towards the back to see her son, Dialga, laughing and doing a mid-air victory dance.

Arceus snapped a fast Judgment at Dialga. He quickly evaded most of the attack, with the tip of it singing his tail.

"Oh my God that freakin' hurt jeez, how harded can you hit me bro" teased Dialga. He quickly jumped into a portal to his realm. He popped out behind his mom and hit her with his tail. He kept leaping into his loopholes to the point where it was distorting time and locked his mom into a cradle. She kept hitting the sphere with her hooves hopefully breaking through.

After her final attempt she shattered it with her pure fury. She powered a large attack at her son, sending him flying into his realm. Arceus had knocked Dialga straight into time.

1st Person Dialga POV.

"Lol that was so funny freakin' cray-cray gurlie" I laughed to myself. Did I seriously just say Cray-Cray I think Palkia's human speech is deteriorating my mind", I giggled silently as I was flying through the Time Vortex. It reminds me of the time Palkia, Giratina, and I went as our human forms and bought an "IPhone". It was a fascinating yet annoying piece of technology. Palkia wouldn't stop taking a ton of selfies on her stupid account called luvtwerkin_palkia. She went through a bad "hipster" human phase. It got to the point where when Arceus found out she found she posted a "twerking" video of her shaking her rear end in her human form she threw the phone right out of the Hall of Origin and it was smashed to millions of bits. Not that many people liked her metallic dragon rear anyways. I almost killed her when she wouldn't stop taking "duck face" and tbt photos.

Whoosh Whish Whoosh

"What is that?" I pondered to myself. My dimension is mine and MINE only, what were these trespassers thinking of intruding my dimension. I floated there still as a statue, trying to figure out what that noise was from.

I was blasted away by the sheer power of this thing. There was a human made object in my territory! I could feel my rage distorting time.

Suddenly, I crashed into a large blue box. The exterior was blasted open by my weight and torn open. The object was…bigger on the inside? There were three humans inside yelling something.

One of them, a weird looking one with no eyebrows, brown hair, a bowtie and fez was yelling something at me and a ginger girl with another brown haired man. I prepared a Roar of Time to demolish the humans in their ship. Then, the weird guy with a Fez held a small object up to me.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH

"AGH WHAT IS THAT AWFUL SOUND UGH ITS DESTROYING MY EARS" I screeched as I suddenly lost control of my attack from that awful noise. My Roar of Time dissipated in the endless warped vortex.

"Now look what you did, you warped my dimensions."

I sighed as I got to work on fixing it. I sighed, "I will deal with them later".

I swiped there box with my tail, showing theme I wasn't pleased with their actions. The eyebrow less one yelled something about the control room being crashed and that they were going to crash. The items of the ship were flung about as the three humans clung on to the machine. Two were screaming and the last one, crazy fez guy, was laughing and smiling.

The redhead screamed at "Doctor" the bowtie guy, to do something. He yelled something I couldn't quite hear. All I knew was that I couldn't let him die. He was something special. I could sense that from the moment I felt his ship.

I did something I am best at, fixing time, to save us. In a flash we were back to my home. I lay down on the grass right in front of the humans and their ship. Their blue box was obliterated and they were all sweat stained and scared, except for "Doctor", he looked concerned. His eyes just stared at me, with something on his mind.

The other two humans, crazy redhead and pussy man, were still freaked over what happened in the vortex. The just stared at me with a frightened look, only later to yell at Doctor for something.

I was starving at that time. I looked around to see our surroundings. We seemed to be near Floraroma Town. I simply flew over to a nearby patch of bushes. There seemed to be a few Qualot berries resting on it. I plucked the berries with my giant teeth. I set them down in the middle of my chest plate.

I returned to see Doctor and his companions asleep. And I fell to slumber quickly as well


End file.
